


In The Stillness

by TinderWulf



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen, Multiplayer Drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:05:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinderWulf/pseuds/TinderWulf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various drabbles about Mass Effect 3 multiplayer characters written when inspiration strikes or as a fill for the kinkmeme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. The OC character names and descriptions are from my imagination, but the universe, people, weapons and what not belong to Bioware.
> 
> Please don't use my OCs without permission.

Fill for Kink Meme: “I would kind of like to see some interaction between a group of soldiers from the multiplayer mode. Prematch, postmatch, during battle, romance, nomance, doesnt matter. Go wild.”

Drell Vanguard/HF Adept - Please don't use my OCs without permission.

* * *

Their mouths met hungrily as soon as the door lock flashed red behind them. The fight had been chaotic and messy leaving them both burning with extra energy. 

Clothes were removed hastily and tossed aside as he pushed her down onto the cot in their shared room. Then he was thrusting into her as her fingernails lightly scraped down his scaled back to grip his ass and pull him tighter against her. He'd only began suckling her neck, marking her, when she began shuddering and gasping beneath him as her orgasm raced through her body. The tightening and fluttering of her walls easily pushed him over the edge. He thrust hard as he spilled himself inside of her before he slowed, then stopped. 

They hadn't had any time together since getting a new squad-mate. Once their squad was full, they'd been sent out again, mission after mission. This was the first time in weeks they'd actually got to return to the ship instead of some temporary cot.

He kissed her tenderly while her hands ran lightly back and forth over his back. She hissed as he pulled out to lay next to her. 

“I apologize for my roughness.”

“I needed it, Ryner.”

He hummed as he pulled her close, wrapping his arm around her back and caressing her arm that lay across his chest. 

“You never told me why your parents named you Grey.”

She laughed softly, he felt more than heard the sound. “When I was born, my eyes were grey. I'm told I am the first child in my family to be born with grey eyes since my great great grandfather. His name was Grey.”

“You haven't told me why you chose to be a vanguard over an adept.” Her fingers traced the dark gold markings along his heavily muscled thigh, the pleasure going straight to his groin. 

Ryner traced her waist and hip with his fused fingers. “I liked the shotgun better than the SMG.” 

“Understandable.”

He loved the way his yellow tinted scales looked against her tanned skin.

“Why do you tie your hair like this?”

“It's called a braid. I braid my hair to keep it out of my face. I've considered cutting it recently. If the hair conditioner goes in short supply, I won't have a choice.”

His finger ran along the dark brown braid. He didn't know what conditioner was but he hoped it didn't run out any time soon. He loved when she let her hair flow around with the wind. He loved the way her grey eyes stood out, the way she bit her lip when she was reading a good book, the way she laughed, and most definitely the way she was looking at him now as her finger touched the mark he'd left. A hickey she'd called it. 

The nervousness began to build, as it always did, when he was on the verge of spilling his feelings for her. He wanted her to know how much she meant to him, but he was scared. Not of loving her or being rejected, but of making promises the war may not let him keep.

It was rumored that the war was near it's end. That the Alliance had moved against Cerberus and the reapers were next in Shepard's path. Many of his people whispered Siha whenever the Commander's name was mentioned. Ryner prayed feverishly that it was true. 

“Ryner? Did you here me or were you off in memory land?”

“My apologies, I was thinking. What did you say?”

Grey looked down and bit her lip, a sign he quickly learned was nervousness, insecurity. He immediately regretted not hearing her the first time.

“I said maybe you can show me Kahje after this is over.”, she said, barely more than a whisper.

Warmth washed over him as he lifted her chin to meet her eyes. “I would love to.”

It wasn't a promise, but something to look forward to. To fight for. To live for. 

They were quickly lost in each other again as they made love, this time slowly, both trying to enjoy and savor the stillness while they could.


	2. BANG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krogan Soldier- Jave/Demolisher Engineer- Bang

Another human curse followed the clank of metal as his squad-mate, call sign Bang, slammed her pistol down on the weapons bench.

“What's the problem?”

She sighed as she tried to rub the tension out of her shoulders, “My pistol is worn down. I can't adjust mods anymore.”

A grunt left him as he pushed himself to his feet to look at her pistol. Bang was such a small human, but her homing grenades packed a hell of a punch. As did her pistol. She'd saved their lives on many occasions. The human vanguard on their squad called her Bang and it stuck.

Jave stood behind her and looked down over her shoulder, doing his best to ignore the swell of her breasts under the thin tank top. The pistol indeed was worn down. 

“How long have you had this?”

A red color covered her neck and face. “A few years. It's been my favorite gun.”

“Then trade it in to get the same model.” 

“They're out of stock. By the time a shipment gets here we will be back out in the field.”

Jave hummed, “Good thing I snooped into the personnel files.” He turned away, ignoring her look of offense, and began digging around in his footlocker. 

When he turned back, she looked more curious than angry. “Today is your birthday.” He stated. “Birthdays are important to krogan and I'm told humans celebrate them too.” 

Her mouth fell open when he handed her a decent sized box. “You got me a present?”

Slightly embarrassed, he gruffly replied. “The extranet said it was common for humans to give a gift.”

His embarrassment quickly gave way to pride when she squealed in excitement.

“Oh my gosh! An Executioner pistol?! These are rare, how did you get one?”

“Females sent some, I saved one for you. I know you like your pistol to be powerful even if you need a new thermal clip after each shot.”

“Wow, Jave.” 

Her eyes were doing that water thing that he'd seen humans do. He stood still, almost afraid to blink, as she stood and wrapped her arms around his unarmored form. Her head only came up to his shoulder but her energy made him feel small in her presence. Wrapping his arms around her slender frame he hugged her back carefully, afraid he would hurt her. 

Ancestors, she smelled so good. Like sweat, gun oil, and the desert. It was over far too soon in his opinion.

“Thank you, I love it.”

“You're welcome.”

It wasn't until he felt the tingle on his cheek that he realized she'd kissed him before sitting down to add mods to her new pistol.


	3. No Data Available

“I have an inquiry.”

Alice looked up from the datapad she'd been reading. A romance novel she'd heard was pretty good. 

“Shoot.”

“I do not wish to harm you.”

She snorted, too tired to laugh. “When someone has a question and a person says 'shoot', they are saying go ahead. Or ask. What's your question?”

“You did not seem upset when the asari's life signs ended.”

“Sulu? I was disappointed but not upset.”

“Why?”

Alice turned the datapad off to give the prime her full attention. “She was rude, selfish, and always trying to prove she could pull in more body counts. Even if it meant shooting the enemy that I was already shooting.”

“Why does it matter so long as the enemy is terminated?”

“It's called battlefield etiquette. Let's say a scion's life is close to its end and someone is already shooting it and their shields haven't failed. What do you do?”

“They do not need assistance. I would let them complete the kill while I searched out another enemy.”

“Exactly. That's good battlefield etiquette. You don't go jump in on someone else's kills. That is just plain rude.”

“Sulu didn't help with the missions either.” The prime stated as if all the pieces were coming together.

“Yeah. That is frustrating. Especially when it goes faster if all the squad-mates team up to do it. Sulu had to be number one on the kill list every mission. She went out of her way to not be part of the squad.”

Alice really hated it when squad-mates didn't help with the drones and hacks. Or when they were so busy killing enemies on the other side of the battlefield that they didn't cover whomever was carrying the objective. Not being a team player was definitely one of her biggest peeve's. 

If Sulu hadn't have ran off to ensure she got the most kills instead of sticking with the her and Prime while they stuck with the drone, then she wouldn't be dead. Instead, Sulu was taken down by a banshee and Alice hadn't been able to do anything to save her. 

Taking a deep breath, she let it go. 

“Prime, what's your name? We've been working together for a while now and I don't even know your name.”

The yellow light brightened and dimmed several times before replying. “No data available.”

“You don't have a name?”

“No.”

“Would you like one?”

His head plates expanded with surprise. Or at least it looked like surprise.

“Yes.”

“Okay. It's simple, choose a name you like for yourself.”

After several seconds, probably minutes to the large prime, he released a slightly distressed noise.

“There are too many choices.” He looked at her, his head plates flared, his light glowing brightly. The geth version of a puppy dog face and damned if it didn't affect her.

“Okay. What about Valdus?”

“German origins. Meaning powerful. I am curious as to why you chose that name.”

“When I was little I had this toy. I searched for days on a name I wanted for that little robot.” She looked down at her nails desperately hoping he wasn't offended. “I searched the baby name sites for a name that had the meaning of powerful. I chose Valdus because I liked the way it felt when I said it.”

“I am similar to your toy?”

“No.” Finally, she looked up to meet the prime's gaze. “He was small where you are huge. He was green where you are black. His lights were red where yours are yellow. Perhaps the only thing you share is your ability to make me smile, and joy is powerful.”

“Valdus Prime. A pleasure to meet you, Alice Vanguard.”

Alice shook his offered hand as she chuckled softly. “The pleasure is mine, Valdus Prime.”


	4. Ex-Cerberus

“So what you're saying is that you are ex-Cerberus.”

The male sighed. He'd known this was coming. “Yes.”

“It doesn't bother you to take down Cerberus troops?”

Dylan gave up trying to go to sleep. It seemed his turian roommate wasn't going to wait until morning. 

“No, it doesn't bother me, Tiln. None of those troops I kill are what Cerberus used to be. Those are all _indoctrinated_ to obey the Illusive Man. Any friends I had got out as soon as we realized what was happening.”

“What did Cerberus used to be if not a terrorist group?”

“There was a time when Cerberus was working for humanity. To help keep humanity up to date with the galaxy. Medicine, research, intelligence...” Dylan sighed. “Now and in recent years though...” he couldn't finish. He'd had such faith in helping humanity. Naive faith. 

“What do you think about our new female squad-mate?” Tiln asked after several minutes of silence.

“What do you mean?”

“Is she attractive by human standards?”

Dylan met Tiln's eyes for the first time in their conversation feeling briefly angered until he saw genuine curiosity there.

“I really couldn't say, man. I guess she's pretty.”

“What? You guess?”

“I'm gay.” Dylan chuckled since he had an idea of where the conversation was going. “And she's gay too.”

Tiln groaned in frustration as he collapsed into his cot. 

Dylan knew that feeling all too well. Tension and the need for companionship. Especially being surrounded by aliens that were reluctant to trust you.

“You could always ask the shaman.” Dylan teased, trying to lighten the sudden heaviness in the air.

“Oh, ha ha.”

“Or you could ask if I'm interested.”

The cot creaked as Tiln sat up quickly. “But I thought...”

“That because I'm ex-Cerberus that I'm not attracted to people outside of my species?”

“Pretty much, yeah.” Tiln shifted on the cot before clearing his throat. “How do you feel about...umm.” Another awkward cough. “Cuddling?” 

Dylan sat up straighter, surprised by the question.

“It's just that, I'd heard humans like to cuddle and I was just wanting to know if you were like that or if I'd heard wrong, Spirits, this is embarrassing.” Tiln dropped his head in his hands..

“I take it you like to cuddle?” Dylan was amused, but serious. 

“Yes. More than most turians and after I'd heard humans were much more into things like that I've just...”

“Been looking to see if it was true?”

A blush flush gave away the turians embarrassment. Dylan felt kind of bad for him even if Tiln's awkward rambling was highly amusing and kind of adorable. Getting up from his cot, Dylan stepped across the small space between their cots and sat down next to Tiln. 

“I've never been with a human before.” Tiln rumbled nervously, all confidence seeming to disappear from the beginning of their conversation. 

Dylan squeezed the turians hand gently, “We don't have to have sex. Instead, since your cot is larger than mine, we can just fall asleep in each others arms. Cuddling.”

Tiln's shoulders relaxed as a slightly relieved breath left with a contented sigh. “Yeah. Yeah, I'd like that.”

They didn't know what they would face tomorrow or even if they would survive, but sometimes a person just needs to be held. It was times like these, uncertain and frightening, that Dylan missed his mother. Sometimes he swore he could hear the soft crooning alto of her voice ghosting through the air. 

Dylan was brought back to the immediate present when Tiln traced his talon back and forth across the arm Dylan had wrapped around the turians chest. Curling tighter into the turian he was spooning, Dylan lay a soft kiss against the back of Tiln's neck. 

Only when the sound of Tiln's soft, even breathing and soft snore reached Dylan's ears did he close his eyes allow himself to start drifting to sleep. 

If Dylan had learned anything since leaving Cerberus, it was that 'humanity' wasn't a word that applied to just humans. Kindness and benevolence were in all species.

This turian had helped Dylan find his humanity in the time they'd served together. For that, the ex-Cerberus adept would always be grateful.


	5. Birthday Suit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awakened Collector/Human Female Soldier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't unlocked the collector yet and I am unsure if they speak. So...I am just assuming they do. I am also assuming they are naked and it isn't their organic armor. 
> 
> A masskink prompt that fits this:
> 
> http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/6066.html?thread=27797682#t27797682

“Hey, Prothean.” Maggie called out.

“My name is Lotan, human.”

“Lose the primitive tone, _Lotan_.”

The awakened collector released a frustrated breath towards his room mate. He'd asked for a private room half a dozen times now. The females heat was coming and he thought it best if he wasn't around to see if all of him still worked. 

“What do you want, Maggie?”

The human female looked him up and down before returning her gaze to his eyes. “Why are you always in your birthday suit?”

“My what?”

“Birthday suit... Naked?”

“Do you see clothing for Protheans lying around? Or armor for that matter?”

The female rolled her two primitive eyes. “Look. I've got five brothers. Naked doesn't bother me and neither does your attitude. It does, however, make every 'innocent' male and female of all races blush like virgins when you walk around with your ass hanging out.”

“I don't care.”

“Jeez. You are in a special mood today.” Shaking her head she returned her curious stare to his body. “So...your penis is up in your body? Similar to a turian?”

Confused by the question, “Yes. What of it?”

“I just wondering what it would take to get it to come out and play.”

Lotan threw his hands in the air. “Is that all you primitives think about? Constant copulation?”

Maggie shrugged, not one bit offended by his outburst. “Relieves stress.”

“Copulation for stress relief was...”

“Yes, forbidden in the empire, punishable by death. Got it.”

“Are you mocking me, human?”

“I am simply stating that this is no longer the empire, Lotan.” He watched as she stood and dragged a crate in from outside the door. “Hey thanks, Goldstein!”

He was once again confused when she offered the crate to him after she closed the door.

“What's this?”

“The people in charge are tired of seeing you naked. Not to mention all the fainting virgins out there.”

Lotan opened the crate revealing prothean clothing. Only it was made from materials of this cycle, a turian material if he wasn't mistaken.

“How?”

“Someone told someone that told someone else.” She waved her hand. “Anyway, it made it's way up to Admiral Hackett and he knows Commander Shepard personally. Javik, the prothean serving aboard the Normandy, allowed his armor to be copied so that you could have proper armor made.”

Lotan looked under the stacks of clothes to find a set of gleaming black prothean armor. The curves of the chest plate and the way it shined up at him made him want to sing.

“Huh. So it's shiny armor that gets him going...”

Lotus looked down at his emerging erection, unsure what to do.

Fetishes were punishable by death in the empire.


	6. Jittery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark- Human Male Engineer, Cara- Turian Female, Marn- Salarian infiltrator, Ping- Geth Trooper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please ignore any bad grammer. I wrote this sleepy and edited sleepy lol. 
> 
> This is just my headcanon where the cloaca and what not is concerned.

“Bullshit!”

“I do not comprehend the term, _bullshit_.”

Damn geth. Mark sighed before responding teasingly. “It means, I think you're lying.”

The geths brow plates spread in shock. “Everything I see is recorded. Perhaps you would like to see?”

“He's just giving you a hard time, Ping.” A soft feminine voice joined the conversation. “We all saw you take down that Praetorian by yourself.”

“Human male may be exhibiting envy.” Marn added.

Damn salarian. “Can you blame a guy for wanting to impress his lady?”

Cara swatted him playfully while Mark gave her a pout. 

“I do not understand. Since you both engage in regular copulation, I do not see why you would need to impress the female you already have. Especially when you cannot produce offspring together.”

Cara laughed as mark blushed. “Because he wants to keep me, Ping. Regardless of being able to give him children.”

The geth's machinery whirred as he tried to process the answer. “Perhaps I should observe more couples.”

“Have at it, Ping. But try to stay out of their personal quarters this time?”

“Yes, I have learned from that mistake.”

The three settled in to relaxing positions after the geth left to investigate romantic partnerships. 

After Marn dropped the paint brush for the third time, he cursed out loud. “I don't understand. Why are my hands shaking and why is it difficult to relax?”

Cara answered as she read her omnitool. “Just stress, Marn. And maybe some left over adrenaline.”

“You probably just need to get laid to help burn off the extra energy.” Mark stated.

“Salarians have low sex drive.”

“Yes, Marn, so we've heard over and over. Sometimes I think that is a little exaggerated.”

Marn sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Could be though you didn't hear that from me. There are no asari or other salarians on board to help me.”

Mark licked is lips when Cara caressed his arm. It wouldn't be the first time they've brought in a third person for stress relief. 

Trying to keep his voice level, “Do male salarians have a penis?”

“What? Yes! Cloaca must be stimulated orally or by rubbing against another cloaca before it emerges. Looks similar to a terran turtles pene.”

Mark's cock twitched to life under Cara's head. He'd always wanted to know what it was like. A cloaca that is.

Within moments Cara had him pinned to the cot while she pushed his shirt up. Marn didn't seem to notice as his face was buried in his model frigate. Strong, leathery hands had his pants off just as quickly as his shirt and still Marn didn't notice. It wasn't until Cara had her pants off did the salarian's head jerk up, scenting the air.

It took a lot of effort not to bury himself inside of Cara, but he wouldn't last long inside her and he wanted to draw this out a bit.

“Marn, get your ass over here, strip, and put that cloaca over my mouth.”

The chair fell to floor when Marn stood quickly. The salarian struggled to strip, his usual battlefield grace lost in his excitement to join the couple. It wasn't until Marn approached the bed that he suddenly got shy.

“Are you sure? Never done it this way before...”

“Fuck, Marn. Can't you see how aroused I am? Can't you smell my mate?”

“Just making sure.”

Mark grabbed Marn's very slender hips when he kneeled on the bed over Mark's face while Cara ran her hands over every part of the salarian she could touch. 

The cloaca wasn't as weird or disgusting as he'd feared. It was just a slit in between the salarians legs. Mark teased and kissed Marn's inner thighs, allowing his rough facial hair to scrape along the not so tender flesh. Once he'd reached the cloaca again, he ran his tongue along the outside of the seam, the gasp coming from the salarian telling Mark he was on the right track. 

Mark latched on to the slit, pressing his tongue up inside gently before retreating. The odd noise and grinding of Marn's hips was a good sign. So was the clear liquid that began to come out of the seam. Marn grinding his cloaca hard against Mark's tongue was one of the most arousing things he'd ever experienced from a male. Marn pulled away quickly as the cloaca opened wider, his penis extending.

“Fuck, that was hot.” Cara said as she rubbed herself against Mark's leg.

She quickly readjusted when Mark held himself still for her. It was difficult to remain still when she was sinking down on him while making those delicious chirps and trills.

Mark pulled her down and pressed his forehead to hers while Marn kneeled on the cot between Mark's legs. He'd love to feel that weird shaped penis inside of him, but he wanted Cara filled more. 

By the hitch in her breath, Marn was preparing her. “Must hold still. Condom lubricated, slippery. Will take a moment to enter you.”

Cara moaned, her mandibles going slack, as Marn entered slowly. Mark could feel the extra pressure against his own cock. Everyone stilled as Marn let out a breath when the salarian was finally flush against the turian sandwiched in between them. Cara though, unable to wait, began circling her hips. 

“Fuck, Cara.”

But she didn't stop, instead she held onto the bars of the cot above Mark's head and ground her hips harder and faster. Using the men like sex toys while she raced to find her peak. 

Marn's head was tilted back, his hands resting on Cara's waist as she took him in and out little by little. It was teasing for the men, but highly enjoyable for her. 

Soon she was growling and moaning her release.

They men, having tired of being teased, grasped her hips and thrust. Their hands overlapped and their in sync rhythm allowed for hard thrusting. 

Cara held on the the cot rail while they pounded her. 

Mark, came first moaning his release into Cara's neck. Marn followed, his grunts accompanying his final thrusts.

The three were quiet as their breaths evened out. Marn pulled out first, disposing of the condom as he stumbled around the room for his clothing. Mark pulled out as he pressed his forehead into Cara's.

“That was just what I needed, can't thank you enough.” The salarian smiling and finally at ease.

“It's what we needed too. I feel a hell of a lot better.” Mark said as he lifted Cara off of him carefully.

“Me too.”, she mumbled.

An hour later, Ping entered the room looking a little roughed up.

“What happened?” Mark's head snapped up at Cara's concerned question.

If geth could look embarrassed, Ping would be looking it as he twisted his hands together while looking down at his feet. “Asari not as open-minded as the extranet says.”

“Damn, Ping. You can't believe everything you read on the net.”

“Yes.”

Mark supposed that was meant as an agreement. He felt a little sorry for him though, Ping was such a kind-hearted soul.

“We'll answer whatever we can answer for you, Ping.”

“Your assistance is appreciated.”


	7. Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not beta read.

The blizzard raged loudly around them as he hacked a stubborn door.

Finally. “Got it!” He called over the wind, is accent thick with exhaustion. The pair stepped inside cautiously, guns at the ready, making sure the room was clear.

“It looks like a personal barracks,” she stated once they were able to look around.

There was a made bed in the corner, a small refrigeration unit, medical packs, packaged food, and even a working terminal. Morlo easily hacked and activated sensors for the ex-Cerberus base.

“Damn, I'd say we got lucky.”

“Agreed.”

“Morlo, you should rest. I'll take first watch.”

“It's my turn to take first watch.”

She sighed as she removed her helmet, her dark hair in disarray. “There were no enemies anywhere before the storm came in, we've set up mines every where out there just in case, and...”, she added, ... “I'm not the one recovering from an infection. Rest, you need it.”

He'd been shot a week ago, the round hitting him after his shields had failed. It had just been a flesh would, but his suit had been covered in recently smashed collector. Morlo wanted to argue with her, for pride's sake, but he was too tired. 

Jean was one of the few teammates he'd had that hadn't commented on his suit. Or anything really. She never even asked what he looked like. In fact, while her lack of curiosity was refreshing, it was also a little insulting. Why didn't she want to know? 

“Morlo?”

He turned to look at her noting her raised brow. “Yes?”

“You've been standing there for a few minutes. You okay?”

Fighting the impulse to ask her, he replied. “Fine, just thinking.” He lay down on the bed as he blackened his mask. “Good night, Jean.” No matter the time of day, they always said good night.

“G'night, Morlo.”

His dreams were filled with memories of the Flotilla, friends, family, and the quarian actress he'd been crazy about when he was younger man. 

More often than not, Jean made an appearance. Her black hair, always mussed, and glittering brown eyes. She always wore armor though, her rifle in her hands as she scanned the horizon for enemies. And she always wore a small, secret smile when she looked at him. 

A smile that held promise.

* * *

“Aye, sir.”

[Belfast out.]

Looking at the time on his omnitool, he realized with a start that six hours had gone by.

“Why didn't you wake me?” He asked with agitation.

She turned, that same smile that haunted his dreams was on her lips now as she fiddled with her pistol. “You needed the rest. Our pick-up is coming in behind the back of the storm. ETA: twenty minutes.” Her eyes turned to him, the smile suddenly gone. “There you are,” she whispered.

Confused, he watched as she stood and walked straight for him. Her face showing shock. It wasn't until she was right in front of him that he realized his mistake. He moved to darken his visor but was stopped when she grabbed his arm.

“Wait! Just...let me look at you.”

He felt the heat of the blush forming on his face at being exposed to view. Embarrassment turned to near panic when her bare fingers traced the outside of the visor, searching for the release.

He read the warnings always running at the top of the inside of his helmet. 

_Air Quality: Good_  
Dextro Bacteria: None  
Levo bacteria: Low 

_Chances of infection if exposed to air: 0.16302 %_

Relaxing at the low number, he let her find the releases. The air was cooler than he was expecting causing him to inhale sharply when it grazed his bared skin. Jean trailed her warm fingers over his forehead, brow, cheekbones, nose, and chin. Morlo closed his eyes at the sensation of being touched. It was so different from his own touch. So amazingly different. 

Jean's hands cupped his face, her too many fingers threading in his hair. Then her breath ghosted across his lips. Morlo stood still, afraid to move while she followed the same path with her lips that her fingers had taken just moments before. 

Then she kissed him softly. He didn't pull away when she pulled back slightly, instead he placed his hands on her armored waist and pulled her closer to him. Taking charge, he tasted her lips before flicking his tongue, asking for entrance. Her sigh was muffled by his mouth covering hers. The kiss was odd, it being a first for him, but it was passionate and felt oh so good. Sucking on a straw all the time did have it's benefits it seemed. 

They broke apart, both breathing heavily, as the motion sensors began going off.

[Red Express to Purple Dot, Over.]

Jean gave him one last chaste kiss before letting him seal his mask in place.

“Red Express, this is Purple Dot. We read you, over.”

[Purple Dot, brought you a present to help with the incoming Cerberus troops popping up on radar. Over.]

“Understood, Red Express. We'll clear a landing zone. Over.”

Mask on and returned to it's normal violet tint, Morlo checked his weapons as Jean holstered hers. 

Joking, he turned to her. “You know, by quarian conditions we're married now.”

She laughed, “In that case, I guess you better stock up on antibiotics for the honeymoon.”

“You don't count decimating Cerberus forces as an enjoyable wedding vacation?”

“Naw, that's more like foreplay.”

His mouth hung open, her taste still on his tongue, when she tossed him a wink before securing her helmet. 

Sassy. He liked it.


	8. Sacrifice

“Why did you do that?” Blood was pooling under him, the deep red color nearly matching the color of his armor.

A labored gasp, blood falling from his lips, “Simple really.” He coughed and groaned when the movement added to his pain. “I'm the weaker of the two of us.”

“I see. I thought humans were selfish and guided by emotions, not logic.” His color was fading, she could see that and help was too far away. 

They'd had this specific argument multiple times and it always made him make the silliest of faces while they playfully argued and debated. This time however, only a small, silent laugh showed his humor.

“Can I ask a favor, T?”

His last one. “Yes.”

“A kiss from a beautiful woman?” Her jaw dropped open, surprise lighting her eyes. “I...know. Just...want to tell my big brother...”

“Where is he, I can contact him for you?” She said softly.

“Dead.” His breathing became more ragged, wheezing. “Just...want to rub it in his face.”

She smiled warmly. “I see.” Human siblings weren't that different from asari siblings it seemed. Always playfully one-upping each other. 

Justicar Teela leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, ignoring the tang his of blood. When she pulled back, a smug smile was in place. 

“Taste..like...grapes...”

Then he was gone. Another friend gone thanks to the war, another person sacrificing themselves for her. She closed his eyes, something she'd seen him do for others they'd come across. 

The banshee lying dead next to him, red blood drying on the reapers claws, left Teela unsettled. This was the first time she'd seen one. That was why she had froze when it screamed and why the young human tossed her aside so easily. The banshee then put its full attention on him. Hundreds of years of battle experience could not prepare her for that monstrosity. Her mistake had cost this man his life. 

Greg. His name was Greg.

Another name to add to the list of those few that had saved her life.


	9. Bedtime Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asari huntress- Vala + asari adept- Porya

“Then the little bird, for the first time, sang in harmony with her sisters,” Vala whispered as she ran her fingers softly along the outermost fringe on Porya's head. 

That story had always been Porya's favorite as a child. She was still a child really. Only seventy-one in age and she was forced to spill blood for survival. It is not the way young ones should learn of life and death. 

Vala herself was one hundred and thirty. Nearly twice her little sisters age. 

Carefully wiping away a dot of husk blood, Vala continued to watch over Porya as she rested. The young woman was so terrified, not that Vala could blame her. 

With their mother gone, it was up to Vala to look out for Porya. She would have done so regardless. She would do anything for her sister.

“Val?”

“Yes, Little Wing?”

“I can still hear the banshee screaming.” Vala understood, she could too. It resonated in her soul. “Will you tell me the story again?”

“Once upon a time, a beautiful bird was born without a voice...”


	10. Bless Her Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MP- Female Soldier + Squad of a human, turian, and krogan. Plus, bystandards.

Patrick sat next to his squad at one of the many mini-kitchens. Mini-kitchens allowed small numbers of people to cook their food, like their squad, outside of regular mess hall times. War rarely allowed for proper sit down meals.

If it wasn't for the food, Patrick would have slammed his head into the counter as he sat between the turian and krogan while his female squad mate went on and on as she cooked.

“Then I told him, that if he doggon went and got himself shot, I's gonna shoot him again,” her accent thick and laughing.

Milur leaned toward the Patrick, “What did she just say?”

“I don't know.”

“Then not two hours later, that cotton pickin' biscuit eater got himself treed by a warthog he was trying to hunt!”

The turian leaned toward him this time, “What?”

Patrick sighed. It was always like this. “Just because I'm human doesn't mean I understand the Redneck language.”

She continued, “He just went and dropped that huntin' rifle like an idgit.”

“So why are we here?” Milur commented, frustrated by his lack of understanding.

Damn new comers. It was getting exhausting having to explain everything all over again every time they got another squad mate.

“You'll figure it out,” he stated with a sigh.

Betsy, the best damned soldier Patrick had ever met, set their plates in front of them. “Here you go, darlin's. Dextro special for you, cowboy.” She tossed a wink to the turian. “These here are my gramma's recipes, Pat. And Mil, honey, chew with your mouth closed or a fly is gonna think it's a buffet.”

This. This was the reason he listened to the stories he barely understood. This redneck queen, country diva, whatever people called her in her part of the world...she could cook like a goddess.

Fried chicken, mashed potatoes, gravy, fried okra, and yeast rolls. It was heaven as a biotic. Pure bliss.

Then Patrick felt the tingle of another biotic nearby. He turned his head to see an asari, _the_ asari, that demanded Betsy make her food because of some weird asari tradition.

“Well bless her heart. Seems she cain't quite stomach human grub,” Betsy said with a straight face and a glint in her eye. “Guess that chocolate pudding went right through her.”

Patrick chuckled around a mouth-full of delicousness as the asari clutched her stomach and ran for the restroom.


	11. Massage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MP: Female Engineer + Hanar

It had been a hell of a week. 

First the quarian squad member they were supposed to be receiving was late. Second, the dumbass krogan went and got himself splattered all over the place and yet he survived. Barely. Lastly, The geth got himself shot in the optic lens. 

Kalin sighed tiredly. Every inch of her hurt from all the extra fighting she had to do while her teammates were down. Thankfully Cerberus drones were pretty stupid. Except those phantoms. Phantoms were what she saved her grenades for. 

“Excuse me, this one couldn't help but notice the strain in your features.” The hanar floated nearby as he spoke with her. “This one would offer you a massage free of charge. This one has references.”

A hanar masseuse? That's a new one to her. 

“How long have you been a masseuse?”

“This one has been practicing the art of massage for five earth years.”

Well hell, why not? She didn't have to be anywhere for a few days while they waited for...well the other three in her squad.

“Lead the way.”

The hanar shimmered brightly for a second. “You will not regret it!”

Within minutes she was laying naked and face down on a massage bed with the soothing sound of waves gently hitting the shore and soft relaxing scents floating around her nose.

Warm, oiled tentacles began at her neck and swooped down across her shoulders. She couldn't help but sigh as he worked out the tension all the way down the back of her body. She was near hypnotized when she felt something graze under the towel that was covering her rear.

It wasn't until it happened again that she thought maybe the hanar was getting frisky with her. She opened her mouth to speak only to feel a tiny vibration skim across her inner thigh. Slightly turned on and confused, she allowed her legs to be spread a little more while the tentacle continuously moved and vibrated toward her center. Finally, when it touched her where she was craving, she whimpered. 

Another tentacle began lightly probing at her entrance while her hands moved to grip the table above her head. She moaned when the warm, oily appendage slipped inside of her. Within moments the hanar was fucking her hard into the table, the slick, wet noises joining the sounds of waves. 

Tentacles were everywhere, it was near overwhelming. Two massaging her breasts, one on her clit, the other making her beg for it deeper.

Then she was screaming her release as the hanars bio-luminescence lit up the room. 

When her body fell back onto the table in a tense-free heap, the hanar continued to massage her back and feet for several minutes before leaving the room. 

She dressed quickly and picked up the card the hanar left behind on her clothing. 

_This one enjoyed giving you release. This one hopes to do so again soon. May the Enkindlers guide your way._

_-Julan  
Erotic Massage Specialist_


	12. Popcorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human male Destroyer/Human male vanguard

It was always the same thing when they got ship-side. Change into civvies and go to a bar to find some chicks to take back to their separate bedrooms.

Sometimes though, getting back to civilization was undo-able, so the two men would settle in the shared living room/kitchenette and watch a movie.

And sometimes when the stress and energy was high, they'd use each other for release. Like they'd just done. 

_Pop. POP. Puff._

The glorious sound of popcorn popping. 

“When do you think they'll assign more people to our squad?” Renolds asked from across the room as he dumped the snack into a bowl.

“I don't know, man. A little extra help would be nice here and there.”

Renolds jumped over the back of the couch and landed perfectly in the seat without spilling any popcorn from the bowl. 

There was just enough space to place the bowl between them as the movie began.

“What are we watching?”

Janes smiled, “Not telling.” It was one they'd seen a dozen times but it wasn't like they'd sit through the entire movie. Eventually, they'd need to release a little more tension.

Friends with benefits seemed to be a lot less complicated with a male partner. Then again, he thought as Renolds laced his fingers with Janes, maybe it wasn't. 

But Janes wasn't complaining. Companionship seemed to be much more desirable than friends with benefits nowadays.


	13. Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geth Soldier: Observing

The geth stood by the lockers like it always did when the squad got to shower. 

“Hey Rodriguez, nice ass!”

“I thought you were gay, Phillips,” she quipped playfully to the man in the stall next to her.

“I am!” He laughed heartily. 

They weren't the only squad hitting the showers. Several squads of different species were doing so. All of them looking just as tired as she felt.

Then suddenly, a childhood memory hit her.

“People started singing it not knowing what it was,” she sang, not really paying attention when Phillips and another human joined in.

“They continued singing it forever just because,” they sang.

“This is the song that never ends! Yes it goes on and on, my friends. Some people started singing it not knowing what it was, and they continued singing it forever just because!”

Rodriguez laughed as the other humans joined in. The non-humans were looking at them like they were insane but she didn't care. They'd survived another day. Besides...shower rooms always had good acoustics.

When she turned around to grab her towel off of the door, the geth was standing there holding her towel for her. 

“Consensus achieved: We like this song.”

“That's great! You hear that boys?” She slapped the geth on the shoulder in what he'd come to learn as friendly acceptance. “Just wait til you hear about John Jacob Jingle Hymer Schmidt.”

Phillips shouted, “Hey, that's my name too!”


End file.
